1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible manufacturing system for automatically manufacturing many kinds of processed works, and which is provided with a complex machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an FMS (flexible manufacturing system) which is provided with a complex machine tool and a device for transferring loading members such as works or working tools (cutting tools, chucking jaw, etc.).
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,563 (Molins) discloses a machine tool plant which possesses plural NC (numerical control) machine tools, stores with plural storage means, a transferring device for transferring works between store and machine tool group, and a central program controlling means for controlling the movement of the works and the processing operation.
In this system of the specification of U.S. patent, works, tool magazines and three kinds of members (jig, template, work order sheet) are stored separately, and when necessary, transferred to the specified machine tool by the transfer means. The pallet (carrier) for carrying work has an identifying sign, and also has a means for feeding back to the central program control means.
The gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Showa 63-102857 discloses a manufacturing system comprised of a loading station for receiving work, jig and tool, and data, a memory for memorizing data of the loading station, a transferring means for transferring memory and work, jig, tool as a unit, an automatic machine tool placed at a distance from the loading station, and a data reading device located near the machine tool for transferring data of the memory to the control unit of the machine tool.
Also the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette discloses a cell system provided with a storage for storing working tools, works and data.
In the machine tool plant specified in the U.S. patent specification, the data is controlled by the central program control means, and the matching of the member, such as the working tool and the data, depends on the accuracy of the operation of the operator. Therefore, when the operator makes the loading error of the working tool and the like, the system cannot find that error so it becomes the cause of trouble. Also, the means for putting the supplied working tool to the machine tool has to be done manually by the operator.
Moreover, the prior art system is delicate and thus prone to failure. For example, when data is damaged by incidents such as a power failure, it takes time for the system to be restored. Therefore it is not suitable for continuous automatic manufacturing for many hours.
The manufacturing system stated in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette could handle the member and the data as a unit, but because the members itself does not possess the data, the match between the member and the data depend on the operation of the operator. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to carry out loading with accuracy based on the data give, and the detection and prevention of the loading error is impossible.
The working tool itself does not posses the data. Therefore, for example, when a breakage of the tool and the like has occurred, that tool cannot be identified, so it cannot be exchanged automatically.
Therefore, it is not suitable for continuous automatic manufacturing for many hours.